Schutzengel
Hallo, ich bin Jens und bin 23 Jahre alt. Ich bin Gamer und spiele verschiedene Spiele, aber das Spiel, das ich am liebsten spiele, ist Minecraft. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein Minecraft-Suchti. Ich spiele von acht Uhr morgens bis zwei Uhr abends. Eines Tages checkte ich, wie jeden Tag, meine Mails ab. Ich hatte eine Mail von jemanden namens ‘‘Chris Staniforth“ bekommen. Der Name sagte mir nichts, das war mir eigentlich auch egal, ich schaute mir die Mail an. In dieser stand: „Hi my friend, you don’t know me, but i know you. do you wanna see something about me? download this” (“Hi mein Freund, du kennst mich nicht, ich kenn aber dich. Möchtest du etwas über mich sehen? Dann lade das hier runter“) Als ich die Zip Datei heruntergeladen hattee, öffnete ich diese. In der war ein Ordner mit dem Namen „He is always behind you“ Das war echt merkwürdig. Ich öffnete den Ordner und sah, dass es die Dateien für eine Minecraft Welt hatte. Ich dachte mir: „Woher weiß er, dass ich Minecraft spiele?" Ich zog den Ordner in den Minecraft-Saves Ordner und öffnete Minecraft. Ich startete die Welt. Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis ich gespawnt bin. Ich stand mitten in einem NPC-Dorf nur ohne Dorfbewohner. Ich dachte mir erst nichts dabei und wollte zur Schmiede und die Truhe Looten. Doch in der Truhe waren bloß drei Bilder. Ich war verwirrt. Ich hatte die drei Bilder genommen und hatte mich im NPC Dorf umgeguckt. Es gab nichts anderes auf dieser Map. Nur dieses NPC Dorf. Ich habe die Bilder Just for Fun an eine Wand eines NPC Dorfs platziert, dann bekam ich Gänsehaut. Auf einem war ein Junge, der vor dem Fernseher saß und einen Kontroller in der Hand hielt. Hinter ihm stand eine weiße Geistergestalt. Auf dem anderem Bild war ein blutendes Auge zusehen und auf dem letzten war ein weißes Bild mit einem schwarzen Punkt. Ich checkte noch mal ab, ob ich auch das normale Texturepack drinnen hatte. Es war das einfache „DEFAULT“ Texturepack. Ich schloss Minecraft und schaute mir die E-Mail an. Und dann googelte ich den Namen „Chris Staniforth“, und erstaunlicherweise fand ich auch etwas. Aber etwas, das mich schockiert hat… ...Er ist an einer Sucht gestorben. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, denn dieser „Chris Staniforth“ war genau die Person, wie auf dem Bild in Minecraft. Ich hab mich entschlossen mir die Minecraft Map noch mal anzugucken. Doch ich spawnte nicht an derselben Stelle, an der ich mich ausgeloggt habe. Ich war plötzlich irgendwo, wo es ganz hell war. Ich hatte irgendwie ein glückliches Gefühl. Ich lief durch diesen ganz hellen Gang. Ganz am Ende des Ganges war ein Schild auf dem stand: „Don’t do the same wrong thing like me, don’t.“ Dann stürzte mein PC wie auf Kommando ab. Ich fuhr ihn wieder hoch und wollte wieder in die Minecraft Welt, doch die Map war weg. Ich wollte mir die E-Mail noch mal anschauen, die war aber auch wie die Map verschwunden. Ich dachte nach und las mir die ganze Geschichte über „Chris Staniforth“ durch. Er war ein Xbox-Suchti und wollte eine Xbox Session machen. Ist aber dabei umgekommen. Von dem Tag an verbrachte ich nicht mehr soviel Zeit am PC. Ich hatte keine Sucht mehr. Ich denke immer noch an „Chris Staniforth“ und denke, ... ... dass er mein Schutzengel ist. (Rest in Peace Chris Stanforth(20), England) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele